What Was Lost
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: A oneshot exploring what Te'ijal was thinking whlie waiting for her death in the Darkthrop Keep after Gyendal ordered the vampires to tie her up and set her at a window be killed at sunrise. Revolves around her relationship with her brother before Aveyond 3 and talking about what caused the sibling rift.


Hello wonderful readers!

This story was inspired as I worked on ideas for my Aveyond AUish rewrite of the Orbs of Magic saga, Heirs of Darkness. I was thinking about the scene where Gyendal had Te'ijal was tied up in Darkthrop Keep and left to burn to death in the sun and I got to thinking, if they were siblings there would have been a time when they were at least friendly with each other.

So how would Te'ijal feel as she was waiting for her death knowing that her brother hated her so much that he not only wanted her dead but he wanted her to suffer in the death. What would have been going through her mind? Would she have been thinking about the past? What caused the rift between them?

Yeah...I should really stop with the deep thinking and dwelling on fictional videogame characters...

Anyway, this is my take on what would have been going through her mind during the Darkthrop Keep scene in Lord of Twilight. I also got to dig a little deeper into Te'ijal and Gyendal's relationship and Gyendal's past.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I don't won Aveyond!

* * *

 **What Was Lost**

* * *

Te'ijal flipped through the book, searching for a passage that would help them in any way. As scanned yet another page crammed with spidery writing she reached to turn the page only to freeze and grin.

"Husband, come read this passage. I believe I've found it."

Galahad walked over to her and Te'ijal pointed out the passage she was talking about.

"Look at this..."if I run out of power I can tap another". That means-"

Suddenly her ears picked up on a soft swish from behind her and she spun to see five vampires and Gyendal crossing the floor towards them. Te'ijal moved towards her weapons but in a instant the vampires had reached them and two of Gyendal's minions grabbed her arms, wrenching them into the air with the tip of a stake pressed over her heart.

Te'ijal froze, not daring to move a muscle for fear of the stake being shoved through her heart.

"Hello sister, miss me?"

"Gyendal. How regrettable." Te'ijal spat, ignoring the twist in her chest as those words left her lips.

The vampire next to her that held the stake hissed.

"How DARE you speak to the Lord of Twilight in such a disrespectful way! Milord, may I stake her now?"

Te'ijal turned her head to stare steadily at her brother. She was almost positive he would say no. Even though her and her brother were working on opposite sides he would not allow them to kill her anymore then she would have him killed should their situations be reversed. Imprisonment kept her out of the way just as nicely.

"No. You will not stake her." Gyendal ordered.

Te'ijal relaxed ever so slightly and the vampire sighed before dropping the stake. Even though she did not believe her brother would do such a thing there was still the doubt.

Then her brother smirked and Te'ijal tensed again. That was not a pleasant expression.

"No." He repeated. "Staking is to quick and painless. Tie her up and sit her next to the massive window. She will regret betraying me for the worthless humans."

Te'ijal's eyes widened and she gave a sharp intake of breath.

"What?! Brother, are you insane?! You cannot kill me, I am your sister and your maker!"

Gyendal laughed.

"Blood ties only last as long as the loyalty my dear sister. And you know as well as I do that the power a maker has over another vampire only lasts for the first 500 years. Boys, tie her up."

Te'ijal began to struggle violently, thrashing with all her might and cursing her genetics that gave her brother the magic and not her. Her eyes desperately sought out her little brothers and for once she allowed weakness as she silently begged her brother to reconsider.

And for a moment she thought she had succeeded.

There was a flash in his eyes, a flash or alarm. And a flash of caring.

But then it was gone and he turned his back on her as his goons carried her up the stairs to the top of the tower.

"Let go of me you worthless creatures!" She spat, lashing out and trying to bite one of the vampires.

They only laughed and forced her arms down to her sides while they tied the rope tightly around her. It was enchanted rope and now amount of vampire strength could break it.

Once they had finished tying her up one of them smirked.

"You know, Gyendal had planned for you to rule over the humans alongside him. But then you betrayed him. It's really to bad."

With those words they swept out of the tower, leaving Te'ijal alone to wait for the sun.

As she sat there Te'ijal felt a constricting pain in her chest. Gyendal had just had her tied up so that come sunrise she would experience the most painful death known to vampire kind. Galahad would not come for her, he had wanted to be free of her for centuries and now he would be.

As she sat there her eyes drifted shut as her mind began to wander, remembering the times long ago when Gyendal and her had no rift between them. When the word family meant more then the world power.

* * *

Four year old Te'ijal sat outside her parents room clutching tightly to her father's hand as she listened to her mother scream.

"It's been a long time. Are you sure mommy is okay?"

Her dad tried to smile.

"Just pray to the goddess sweetheart." Her father whispered.

Te'ijal did as her father asked and spent the next hour and half praying in her head, begging the goddess to help her mother.

Then finally, the cry of a infant could be heard coming from the bedroom. Her father was practically vibrating next to her as they waited for several minutes before the door to the bedroom opened and her father practically ran to the door with Te'ijal in tow.

"How is she?!"

"Your wife is fine and so is the baby. Would you like to come see her now?"

Her father nodded eagerly and together father and daughter entered the room. They walked up to the bed where her mother lay, a baby laying in her arms. She looked up at Te'ijal and her dad with a tired smile.

"Hey."

Her father leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"How are you?"

"Exhausted."

Then her mother offered up the bundle to Te'ijal's father.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Her dad beamed as he reached towards the baby only to freeze halfway.

"Did you just say him?"

Her mother giggled.

"Yes."

Her father reached out and took the bundle, holding his gently in his arms.

"He's beautiful."

Te'ijal stood up on her tiptoes, impatient to see her new little brother.

"Would you like to hold him Te'ijal?"

Te'ijal gave a toothy grin.

"Yeah!"

"Go ahead and take a seat on the bed." Her mother said gently.

Te'ijal carefully climbed up and sat down before her father placed the bundle gently into her arms. Te'ijal instinctively pulled him closer as she stared down at his soft face.

"His name is Gyendal." Her mother said softly.

His long lashes brushed his cheek and he gave a yawn and made a soft squeaky noise before slowly opening his eyes. Deep forest green eyes stared up at her and Te'ijal gasped softly.

"He's looking at me!" She whispered.

"He's saying hi to his new sister."

Te'ijal stared down at him with soft eyes.

"Hello Gyendal."

* * *

"Mom! Look at Gyendal! He's trying to walk!" Te'ijal exclaimed as her little brother toddled a couple steps before falling back and sitting down hard on the ground.

His green eyes filled up with tears and Te'ijal gasped before rushing over to him and gently lifting him to his feet. She kissed one pudgy cheek before slowly moving back as he stood unsteadily on his feet.

"Come on Gyendal, you can do it!"

Te'ijal knelt a few feet away with her arms outstretched to him as Gyendal took one shaky step, then another. Slowly but surely he crossed the small living room, eyes fixed on his big sister who was calling encouragement.

Finally he reached her just as he tripped, falling right into her arms. Te'ijal have a soft cheer before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Tei-tie!" He babbled.

"You did it!"

Gyendal let out a soft giggle as he wrapped his pudgy arms around her this neck, giving her a noisy smack right on the cheek, mimicking her kiss from earlier and making Te'ijal giggle again.

The parents watched the two children from the couch, smiling as their two children giggled. That was a sibling bond they hoped would last a lifetime.

* * *

Fourteen year old Te'ijal was weeding in the garden when she heard the unmistakable sound of cruel laughter coming from some kids around the corner.

With a sigh she stood, wiping her hands off on her dress before heading towards the sound to see what was going on. When she rounded the corner she looking into the middle of the circle that the boys had made around someone or something and her eyes landed on a familiar black haired head.

Instantly anger rushed through her and she ran over to the boys, yelling.

"Hey you little brats! Get away from him!"

The boys all spun to face her before the wimps at the back fled. Nine year old Gyendal sat up, uncurling from the protective ball to look at Te'ijal. However three of the boys, clearly the main perpetrators stood their ground with nasty sneers.

"You can't tell us what to do! Go away or we'll make you pay!"

Te'ijal raised a brow, unimpressed with his threat.

"Dream on. Now get lost or I'll take you to your parents for a paddling.

The boys who were clearly idiots cracked their knuckles and advanced toward her. They had barely gotten a few feet before Gyendal stood to his feet and let out a shout.

"You leave my sister alone!"

Two of the boys exchanged smirks before turning to the third.

"Take care of the wimp."

The third turned just in time to be met with a solid punch to the nose that knocked him onto his butt. The other two gawked at Gyendal who was standing with his fists clenched as he glared down at the bully sitting clutching his nose.

Te'ijal grinned and walked over to the other two, conking their heads together with a painful sounding crack before letting them fall to the ground as they clutched their heads and wailed about her hurting them.

Gyendal was staring wide eyed at the boy he had punched before Te'ijal gripped his shoulder and steered him around the boys and towards his home.

"I...punched him."

Te'ijal laughed.

"Yes you did. Good job."

"I've never hit anyone before."

Te'ijal grinned as she looked down at her brother.

"Well, you and I are going to have to have some lessons about defending yourself."

He nodded with a grin and Te'ijal smiled warmly.

"Thanks for being so willing to jump in there like that."

He looked up at her in surprise and she continued.

"Those two were easy to deal with but a third would have posed a problem. You did good."

Gyendal grinned.

"Thanks."

* * *

Sixteen year old Te'ijal was fast asleep in her bed when the first scream rang out. She bolted upright with a gasp and across the bedroom her twelve year old brother shot into a sitting position, staring over at her wide wide eyes.

"What-"

Te'ijal swung her feet over the side of the bed before standing to her feet and grabbing the hunting knife from her bedside table. She walked over to the door, turning back towards Gyendal and holding a finger to her lips.

She opened the door to her bedroom and silently ran down the hall towards the living room. Another scream ripped through the air and Te'ijal burst into the living room, knife ready in her hand, only to let out a scream of her own.

Her parents were in the living room, her father laying on the ground at her mothers feet, almost waxy with glassy unseeing eyes, a tiny trail of blood trickling from two holes on his neck. Behind him her mother was standing pressed against the wall as she let out another wail, her gaze fixed on the two figures standing in front of her.

Figures with skin pale as dead, glowing red eyes and sharp fangs that glinted in the light.

Her mother whipped her head to face her just as the vampires turned. Te'ijal took a shaking step back, staring at her mother in horror. She needed to protect her brother but if she left they would kill her mother.

As her own violet eyes met her mothers dark green ones just like Gyendal's her mother smiled through the tears and she nodded, mouthing the words "protect him".

Instantly Te'ijal turned to run back to her and her brother's room but the vampires behind her let out cackles before Te'ijal felt one of them grab her around the waist and haul her backwards. Te'ijal thrashed desperately, terror coursing through her.

"I think I'll eat this one now." The vampire holding her commented.

At those words Te'ijal kicked out desperately.

But it was to late.

Te'ijal felt the fangs pierce the skin on her neck although not going any deeper and she sobbed in terror, tears coursing down her cheeks as her movements slowed some. She could literally feel the blood leaving her body and her head grew slightly fuzzy.

Dimly she heard a shriek from her right and the vampire suddenly went ridged, jerking forward slightly and Te'ijal let out a shriek of agony as the fangs plunged deep into her neck.

It felt almost like someone was dragging her over a bed of nails as her whole body was wracked with pain. Pain shot through her upper gums as her teeth changed, elongating and gaining sharp points. The vampire above her released her and she fell to the ground, rolling to the right just in time as the vampire collapsed to the ground where she had just been, a large wooden stake plunged through it's heart.

The other vampire shouted in fury and grabbed her mother around the neck, tightening it's grip and cutting off her mothers air.

"Go." Her mother choked out.

Te'ijal struggled to her feet, her legs shaking under her.

She had just been turned.

But now was not the time to dwell on that. Right now she needed to get her brother to safety. So with one last look at her mother Te'ijal wheeled and bolted down the hall to her and her brother's room, bursting into the room and slamming the door before running over to the window.

"Te'ijal...what's going on?!" Gyendal asked, his voice cracking.

"Not now. We need to get out of here." Te'ijal snapped, yanking on the shudders over her window.

Gyendal was silent for a moment before the moonlight coming in from one of the holes in the shutters shone directly on the two holes in her neck and all Gyendal's eyes went wide.

"Vampires are out there! What about mom and dad!"

"Dads dead. Mom will be soon as well. She saved me so that we could escape." Te'ijal choked out.

"What about your neck? Did they try to feed?! Were you turned?!"

Te'ijal's silence was answer enough for his question as she ripped the shutters off and grabbed her brother, boosting him so he could climb out the window. As soon as he was out she climbed out after him, landing lithely on the ground and hauling him to his feet before bolting across the yard towards the woods, not thinking rationally, only trying to get away before the vampire came out.

Together Te'ijal and her brother stumbled through the woods, tears of pain and terror streaming down their cheeks.

Then Gyendal tripped and fell to the ground. Te'ijal almost fell as his weight unbalanced her but she caught herself before kneeling at his side and looking at his ankle that was bent a odd angle.

Gyendal tried to get to his feet but his ankle gave out and he fell onto his hands and knees again.

Just as he was about to stand again a deep laugh filled the air and Te'ijal whipped her head to see the vampire standing there.

"Trying to escape with my next meal were you. Not happening my dear. That boy in compensation for my lost friend. I will take him and you cannot stop me."

Te'ijal grabbed her brother around the waist and pulled him towards her, shifting back only to have her back pressed up against a tree. The vampire laughed again.

"Trapped are we? Just give him up to me little one, I promise to make it quick and painless."

Gyendal clung tightly to her arm that was wrapped around his waist as she pulled his back tight to her. She would never give her brother up to a vampire but there was no way she could fight this powerful vampire.

She wished that her brother had been the one turned, at least then she would have been happy in the knowledge that now he wouldn't meet the same fate as their parents.

Then it dawned on her and her eyes flew to his neck, only inches away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Gyendal flinched at the fear and remorse in her tone.

"Te'ijal?!"

She ignored him and with one last glance up at the vampire who was grinning as he looked on the siblings Te'ijal tilted her head forward and sunk her new fangs into her brother's neck, ignoring her brother's own scream of agony as his body jerked in her hold.

The vampire let out a roar of fury and Te'ijal pulled her fangs out of her brother's neck, fighting every part of her instincts that begged her to feed as blood dripped down her fangs.

She shook as her brother's scent changed, from the tantalizing scent of blood to the scent of cold and death.

Her brother clung tighter to her and Te'ijal felt her stomach seize.

She had just cursed her brother's soul for eternity.

* * *

Te'ijal walked into her and her brother's shared home with a soft sigh. She had just gotten back from feeding and she was more then ready to relax at home.

She walked in the door and glanced around the house, sensing that her brother was not home. She strolled into the living room and noticed a parchment on the table with her name on it.

"Sister,

I'm out in the forest practicing my spells if you want to join me. If not I'll see you when I get home.

Gyendal"

Te'ijal chuckled and put the paper down on the table before heading out of her home and running swiftly out of the city and through the forest to where she knew he liked to practice.

When she reached the clearing Te'ijal smiled at the sight of her brother standing in the clearing, concentrating at the black fire that blazed around him. She leaned up against a tree, arms crossed over her chest as she watched her brother raise his hands as his power swelled around him with pride in her eyes.

Since being turned one hundred and thirty years ago her brother had changed from the goofy innocent teen that he used to be into a powerful warrior. His midnight black hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck and his face was no longer round and soft. His red eyes were slightly narrowed and a smile rarely graced his fane any longer. He was a powerful Mage and a charismatic person, all the females on Ged'ahre loved him.

But he was still her little brother and it was the times that he was alone to do what he loved that she saw the child that he used to be.

Once he finished the spell Te'ijal grinned and clapped, causing him to startle and spin towards her before relaxing and grinning.

"Hello sister, enjoy your hunt?"

"Very much. You've greatly improved in that spell since I last saw."

Her brother's chest puffed out in pride.

"I have, haven't I. It was a difficult spell to master but I'm glad to have finally done it." Then he gave a laugh.

"Now I just have to master it enough that I can perform the spell consistently."

Te'ijal chuckled at her brother, watching as he walked over to her before linking her arm through his. The two siblings strolled through the forest quietly, arm in arm as they headed back to Ged'ahre.

It was one of the rare quiet times that Te'ijal got with her brother, just being able to spend some time around him. She treasured these times greatly and she knew that he did as well.

* * *

Te'ijal grinned as she dragged her protesting husband through the streets of the city to the house that she and Galahad shared with Gyendal. She had spent the last two days chasing down her wayward husband and the curses and insults he was throwing at her amused her greatly.

She walked into the house, closing the door behind her and locking it before releasing her husband and heading into the living room. As she entered the room she heard her brother's room door open and she turned to see Gyendal standing in the doorway.

Instantly her smile died. Something was wrong.

"Brother?"

"Where were you?"

Te'ijal blinked.

"What?

The muscles in his jaw jumped and he spit out the question through gritted teeth.

"I said, where were you?"

Te'ijal laughed.

"Chasing Galahad again. Why?"

"You missed my election ceremony."

Te'ijal froze.

"What?!"

"The ceremony for my election into the vampire council. You missed the entire ceremony electing me as the head."

Te'ijal stared at her brother.

"I-I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. I realized he was missing and..."

"And you just had to go chasing him. I know. This is the second time you've missed something important and I can't even count how many times you've been gone during our hunt day every month chasing that knight. He does not feed, he resents our kind, and yet you still act like he's worth the time and energy you expend on him! He never has been worth it and yet you abandon everything to chase your worthless "husband" all over the godforsaken planet!"

Te'ijal's eyes flashed.

"He's not worthless! Do not say such things about by husband again!"

Gyendal's face twisted.

"Oh so he's not worthless but clearly I am with how little you care anymore. Whatever happened to us being siblings that would never let this vampire life get between us? Last time I checked I was the brother that's fought alongside you against humans that want our kind gone. Your husband was one of those filthy humans that wanted us dead!"

Irrational anger filled Te'ijal at his words and the guilt she was feeling. And Gyendal wasn't done.

"You've become just like those other pathetic females here, chasing after some male and forsaking family!"

Her eyes glowed as she lifted her lips in a snarl. How dare he call her pathetic and compare her to those shallow disgusting women! Anger coursed through her and without thought she raised her hand and slapped him hard.

As the resounding noise echoed through the room both siblings froze. Te'ijal looked at her hand in horror before her eyes moved to his cheek where the faint mark of her hand stood out against the white skin.

For a moment both of them were still and Te'ijal saw anger and pain flash through his eyes before he raised his hands, planting them on her shoulder and giving a mighty shove that sent her flying across the room until she crashed into a couch.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Galahad ran into the room at the sound of her brother's roar only to stop in the doorway and gape at the scene before him, Te'ijal sprawled across the couch and Gyendal standing in the door of his room with more emotion on his face then Galahad could remember seeing before in his life.

There was a tense silence as Te'ijal stood to her feet before her brother shook his head.

"I'm done. You and your husband can have your nice little life alone. I refuse to live here any longer." He spat before stalking across the house, his shoulder slamming against Galahad's hard enough to make the dark knight stumble backwards several steps.

The sound of Gyendal slamming to door behind him echoed through the massive house as Galahad stared at Te'ijal in shock, forgetting for a moment that he hated her.

"What happened?!"

Te'ijal stared out the window at her brother that was striding across the path until vanishing around a corner, her chest clenching painfully.

"I-...nothing. It doesn't matter. He'll get over it one day. We're siblings, he'll forgive me. He can't hate me forever."

* * *

Te'ijal opened her eyes as the memory of the day everything changed between them played through her head.

Her heart hurt as she remembered all the good times with her brother and then the time after. If she hadn't forgotten him, if she hadn't taken him for granted and had gone after him, could she have changed things?

Could she have stopped him from following this path?

She didn't know but now it was to late.

As the sun began to rise she heard shouting and footsteps coming up the tower. A irrational hope welled up in her, had Gyendal changed his mind?!

Then the door opened and her husband burst in with Mel and two others and her heart broke.

Te'jal forced everything to the background as she was cut free and put on the sunscreen that kept her and Galahad alive for another day and as they shared information before heading out of the tower to begin their travels once again.

But as she walked next to Galahad her brain refused to leave her alone, tormenting her with memories and reminding her of everything she had lost.

Because now they were on seperate sides.

Now, the only way this would end was in tragedy.

* * *

Kind of tragic, I know. Hopefully you enjoyed it though:)

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
